Ciel Is Being Purified?
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Pure as snow, that is what Angel wants Ciel to be. Pure, so white and clean. REMAKE IN PROCESS


**Ciel is purified?**

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was having his butler perpare himself for bed. He would always looked behind him, as if something was following him. When Sebastian would ask what is wrong, Ciel would say it was nothing.

Though he never understood why. He alwasy felt like when he was near Sebastian, he was underwater. He couldn't breath or think. Just sink into the water of dark shadows. He looked to the corner again, he could have sworn something was there. But would say it was nothing

The butler new it was something, but won't press for info. They turned the corner to Ciel's room, he waited for the door to be open. He looked out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't shake that feeling.

But it felt like warm, pleasent dream. He simple took it as nothing, but he knew deep down it was a faimler warmth. No it couldn't be her, she was gone for good. It has been over six months, she is gone.

He reassured himself, and slipped into the shirt. Sebastian button up the shirt and covered him up. He held the candle to his face, it's soft glow the only light in the room.

"Good night my lord." he said hte the boy, he merly waved at hand. Then door closed softly, and Ciel was left in the dark. He layed down slowly and closed his eyes., sleep took him as soon as he hit the pillow.

**Ciel's Dream**

"Ciel, come here my son!" yelled a voice, soft and sweet. Ciel turned to see a meadow of pure sunshine. Was this the world he lived in. He was hanged out inside the manor so much, has he really forgotten the real world?

It's seems to nice, like a dream of wonder. Wait, was this a dream? No he didn't want to wake up, he wanted to see more.

"Ciel, this world could become a reality." said a male voice, father? In the middle of the warm place, surrounded by a ring of flowers was his mother and father.

"Ciel come this way." sid his mother, Ciel stared wide eye. Where has he seen this before? Who did this to him before? Everything started to go blank, a pure and relaxing feeling washed up him.

"We love you Ciel, we want you to be with us. To be pure." said his father, pure? Where has he heard that word before? Ciel tried to think, but nothing was coming to his mind. I was all a white blank. Pure, white snow.

"Come little Ciel, we love you son." Ciel felt dizzy on his own two feet. but all that mattered was being with his mother and father again. To be pure with...Wait What!? Pure? No not her anyone but...!

**Ciel's Room**

He open hsi eyes to see the face of a woment, she smiled as his eyes open. Meeting hers, Angela an angel set on Ciel. She wants to make him as pure as freshly fallen snow.

That or kill him. Now was her chance to kill him, Ciel went to yell for Sebastian. She grinned and used a wing to cover his mouth. His non eyepatched eye widen, she was going to finish the job!

She took a soft hand and touched his face. Ciel could feel himself relaxing in the fallen angels grip. He watch the other wing move away form hsi mouth. His first instinct should have been to yell for Sebastian, but he was quiet.

She smiled warmly and walked ot the window. Ciel moved to get off his bed and his feet touched the cold floor. And the next thing he heard was soft and light, filled with happiness.

_Come little Ciel, I'll take you away. Into a land of enchanment~_

_Come little Ciel, the times come to play. Here in my garden of magic~_

Ciel began to walk forward to her, but why? She was the enemy, right? His thoughts began to become hazy, just a white blur. He wanted to be pure, to have his past cleansed. These thoughts started to enter his head, and he couldn't push them back.

Ciel felt like he wanted ot move and and forget. Angela smiled at the helpless boy, he staggered to her. She wanted to clean him, make him hers. She held her hand out gently to him. Ciel's eyes were dull and his body was relaxed.

_Follow dear boy, I'll show you the way. Through all the pain and the sorrow~_

_Weap not, poor Ciel, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passion~_

Ciel smiled at the song, lureing him closer to the angel. She was only an inch away from the boy. He began to reach forward to her. Angela's wings expanded outward, the boy's past was beeing cleaned with every step he took.

The door bursted open to show Sebastian. He moved forward in hopes of getting to Ciel first. The angel felt his hand touch hers, and pull him forward. It was too late. Her wings wrapped around the boy and out into the night.

Sebastian watched in horror as his lord was carried off by that angel women! All that remain was white feathers and Ciel's eye patch. Sebastian growled in anger for leaving his master alone. He even knew someone was following him.

He punched the wall beside him, what came over that boy? He should have yelled for him, but no. Why? What did that angel do to him?

Now the question remained, where did they go.

* * *

The cool air woke up Ciel from his trance. Angela smiled at the boy, trying to calm him down. Ciel went to yell for Sebastian, but no sound came out. Was she doing something to him. No?

He looked down at the passing trees, the beauty of it made him awe struck. Was this what he had been missing? The feeling of underwater left him, he felt his spirit lift upward.

The smell of flowers and cut grass filled his nose. The wind gently blew in his face. He looked up at Angela, she didn't seem hostel to him. In fact she seem happy, but why?

"Where are we going?" asked Ciel to her, she smiled at him. Her wings moved them up a little higher.

"To your new home, would you like a new start Ciel?" his eyes widen, she was going to purify him. But he didn't feel scared, he felt over joyed. It was so bright and warm outside, in the real world.

What has he been missing? The image of his parents holding him close came to mind. He felt happy. Angela looekd down at the boy and smiled. For the first time in a long time.

Ciel smiled like he did when he was little. At that time he let go of anger and hate, and started to forget. Ciel was moving on and forgetting about it. He now saw things his own way. Whats done is done, the past can't be changed. His parents died, yes, but no amount of revenge could bring them back.

"Yes, I would." he whispered, Angela smield at him. She had made him pure as freshly fallen snow. Ciel was now hers, the mark in his eye left him. The contract was destroyed.

Tommarow was a new day, and he felt like he could now take care of himself. He was ready for it. A new light filled his eyes, and anyone could see it.

Ciel was now hers, and Sebastian was out of the picture.

**A 'What If' story I had to type. Hope you like. I know I am horrible at spelling! DX LATER!**


End file.
